


later

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: inspired by a prompt on the kink meme: "something goes wrong on a mission and bodhi returns a few days later than he was supposed to"





	

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the prompt [here](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=606780#cmt606780)! i'm not posting this as a fill because frankly it's not worthy. someone else said they wanted to fill it and i don't wanna discourage them by posting this because that happened once and i still feel guilty. 
> 
> this is just the moment of cassian and bodhi reuniting because i'm emotional about it but i don't know what plot is so i can only write this tiny feelsy bit. hope someone does fill the prompt properly, i'd probably cry a lot tbh

Cassian feels his hands shake as he watches the others greet Bodhi. He waits, dizzy, fighting back both a smile and tears as he dares walk up to him.

Everyone seems to step away when they see him near. It seems odd for a moment, but then Bodhi meets his gaze. His hands gently fall from Baze’s shoulders as he says something to the man before he steps away from him. He walks towards Cassian and they stop when they’re close enough to touch, but neither of them reaches for the other at first.

They stare, Cassian’s jaw clenched, heart beating so hard in his chest it almost hurts, Bodhi chewing on his lip. Cassian doesn’t know where to start, what any of his words may lead to. He’s about to speak when Bodhi takes a breath. Cassian waits.

There is a small smile tugging on Bodhi’s lips. “Hi,” he says, and Cassian breaks.

He pulls Bodhi in by his jacket and wraps his arms around his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears. Bodhi’s chin is on Cassian’s shoulder, arms tight around his back.

“Bodhi,” Cassian whispers, words eluding him, but Bodhi understands. He makes a small noise and buries his face in Cassian’s neck, beard scratching at Cassian’s skin. “Don’t do this again,” Cassian says, as if that’s reasonable, as if Bodhi can make such a promise.

“I won’t,” Bodhi whispers anyway. Cassian lets out a laugh that’s nearly drowned by tears and Bodhi pulls away to regard him. He leans in and their foreheads touch. “I’m here,” he whispers, and Cassian nods against him, their faces brushing together. He turns his head to find Bodhi’s lips and they share a kiss, gentle and brief, heartbreaking, reassuring. When it ends Bodhi stays close, whispering into his cheek as Cassian buries his hands in Bodhi’s hair. “I have to go report,” Bodhi whispers. “But later...”

“Later,” Cassian agrees, and kisses the corner of Bodhi’s lips before he steps away.

Bodhi smiles at him, eyes bright and soft despite his obvious exhaustion. He leans in to give Cassian another kiss, as if he can’t help himself, and then he’s off.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you missed my writing, i was busy but now i'm free again! i don't really have any ideas for fics though so i'm not sure when the next one is going to come. hope you guys are doing alright!
> 
> ♥


End file.
